1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an automatic hook-fishing device.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Automatic fishing devices have been in common usage for many years. These devices typically set a fish in the mouth of a fish and notify the fisherman that a fish has taken the bait. Some of these devices may be used for fair weather, some my be used on a frozen lake, and others be used in both environments. Many of these devices are unduly complicated and consequently are infrequently used by fishermen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,912, issued to Rudolph A. Spitz et al. on Oct. 31, 1939, discloses a Fishing Device which includes a rod holder in combination with a trip mechanism for maintaining a resilient rod in a bowed position when the line is baited and set for fishing, with the trip device releasable to cause a sudden snap movement of the bowed rod into the straight position and a consequent pulling of the fishing line for hooking a fish. This device, unlike the present invention, relies solely only on the resilient forces of the bowed rod to provide a sufficient snap movement to hook a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,536, issued to Everett J. Wood, Jr. on Apr. 25, 1978, discloses an Automatic Fishing Device which includes a spring and a trigger mechanism connected to a support. The spring of this invention is not tubular and consequently cannot hold a conventional rod unless the rod has been modified for use with the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,955, issued to Giuseppe Lo Bosco on Sep. 2, 1980, discloses an Automatic Hook-Fishing Device which includes a base plate, a pole holding rigid tubular member pivotally connected to the base, a tension spring attached to both the base and the tubular member which serves to bias one side of the tubular member, and a mechanism which serves to counterbias the tubular member. This invention lack the simplicity of the present invention and would therefore require a higher manufacturing cost than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,584, issued to Gerry A. Butterwick Sr. on Jun. 25, 1991, discloses a Fish Rod Holder which includes a elongated rectangular cross-sectioned base with support members at each end for holding a fishing rod. This invention, however, lacks an automatic hooking feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,001, issued to Ronny D. Coon et al. on Dec. 31, 1991, discloses a Spring Loaded Fishing Pole Holder which includes a T-shaped support unit and a U-shaped spring member, formed from a length of spring steel rod, resting on the support member. The fishing device of this invention, however, is unduly complicated in comparison with the present invention and consequently would require a higher manufacturing cost.
East German Patent Document DD 267,899, dated May 17, 1989, discloses a fishing rod holder with an automatic striking device which includes a tension spring attached at one end to a soil spike and at the other end to a spring bearing on the rod holder. This invention is unduly complicated in comparison to the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.